


Finding Ohana

by 51IsFamily (Miraifuturegirl)



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: 51 is Family, Doing a storyline my way, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraifuturegirl/pseuds/51IsFamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is my family. I found it all on my own. It's little and broken, but still good. Yeah, still good." -Lilo and Stitch. Kelly Severide finds out he has a thirteen-year-old sister in foster care. This is how she comes to be a part of the firehouse 51 family. Season Two AU post Joyriding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Samantha Williams

**Author's Note:**

> A/N-One of the issues I have with Chicago Fire is the writers dropping characters when they run out of ideas. Case in point, Katie Nolan. So I 'm writing 'Kelly finds out he has a half-sister' my way.  
> She's thirteen, and she needs someone like Kelly in her life.  
> Thank you for reading! ^_^  
> Oh and Chicago Fire doesn't belong to me. If it did they would never have killed Leslie Shay, and our characters would get a break, and be happier. Blame the actual showrunners for canon being how it is.

The truth was, Kelly didn't want to answer his father's calls. The power play between Mccloud and Chief Boden just got in the way of their work. His father stepping in, trying to take Chief's place?

It wasn't for his sake. He didn't want his father's false promises, his lies. Kelly knew better from ten years old. It wouldn't last.

But after the twenty-four hours he spent with Nathan, he knew he could handle anything his dad of life threw at him. So he called his father back, and they agreed to meet for lunch. He was several minutes late, and when he got back to the table, he could see the third party- The young girl doodling on the placemat.

"This is Samantha Williams, your half sister.”

' _There's a bombshell._ ' Kelly thought numbly.

Her head popped up.

"It's Sam, please," she interjected.

"Hi."

Bennie continued:

"She's the reason I wanted to talk to you."

"You don't mind if I catch Kelly up, Sam?"

"Please."

She looked up at Kelly, fiddling with her ponytail.

' _Better him than me. Can't hurt if I'm not the messenger._ ' Sam thought, leery as ever with new families. Be it foster, or in this case simply unknown.

"She's in the foster system. She was looking for any family."

"Sam found my name on her birth certificate. Her caseworker looked me up."

"We've spent some time together-"

Sam suddenly looked up and past him.

"Jodie!"

"That time already?" Bennie asked, resigned.

Jodie smiled, but there was a bit of pain in her eyes.

"Sorry, everyone- there are rules," Jodie says with regret.

Bennie sighed.

"See you later this week kiddo."

Sam stood with Bennie. He gave her a one-armed squeeze, and she was off.

"I know it's a lot to take in."

‘ _That was why he'd shown up here. It had never really had a thing to do with him, or 51._ ' Kelly thought, recognition flooding him. 

"I… I need some time to process this…" Kelly answered, reeling.


	2. Ice Cream and Lake Michigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second chance. Brother and sister bonding. Lake Michigan and Ice cream. Emotional moments. Reaching out and being caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. Hope you're enjoying the story ^__^  
> Chicago Fire doesn't belong to me. If it did Leslie Shay would not be dead and our characters would get a break, and be happier. Blame the actual showrunners for canon being how it is. ^_^

Kelly got the number for Jodie from his dad, and she was happy to help him. She told him about her after school program. Treehouse place. So he headed over on his day off. 

She told him about her after school program. Treehouse place. So he headed over on his day off. 

He signed in at the front desk, then went to the gym he was directed to. 

 

 

 Music played: a sharp pounding beat. The song sounded familiar.

 

‘ _Weren't the Blackhawks using it?’_ Kelly wondered.

 

What looked to be  a teacher/coach was calling encouragement to-

 

_‘Was that_ **_really_ ** _Sam?’_

 

She was moving effortlessly, spinning on her feet. She dropped to the mat in a split, bounded back up. As the song ended, she moved into a small set of back flips.

Stopping to catch her breath, Sam heard clapping and cheers. She turned with ‘deer in the headlights’ written all over her face.

“Kelly?”

_“Wow. Never thought he’d show up.’_ She thought, stunned

She walked toward the bleachers that lined a wall, and Kelly fell into an easy step beside her.

They sat.

“So.” Kelly began.

 “I know that first meeting could have gone better. I want to try again. I got Jodie’s okay, let’s get out of here.  Anything you’d like, my treat. Get away from life for a few hours?”

 

“Ok”

_‘I_ _’ll give him another chance.’_ Sam thought warily.

 

They checked out of Treehouse. Kelly led her to his car.

 

“Awesome ride!”

 

A smile slid over kelly’s face, a mix of charming and cocky.

 

“Thanks. So… Where we headed?”

 

Sam leaned back in the passenger seat, thinking.

 

“Could we go by the lake? I’ve been to the lake shore by the museums, it’s peaceful.”

 

“Sure.”

They ended up at Navy Pier, Stopping for ice cream. Sam got a cone with cherry chocolate chip and chocolate chip cookie dough. Kelly got fudge mint brownie and cookie dough as well.

They shared basics, filling in the other on their lives.

It got late, and they headed back, stopping at the ice cream place for a quart of the fudge mint brownie.

He’d mentioned Shay when he’d talked about his job. When he mentioned using the ice cream as a softening of the fact that he’d kept Sam a secret, it made her crack up.

 

As they drove back to her foster home,  Sam thought about the past few weeks. Her father, and his efforts. She knew he was trying but it was tense. It seemed the same as her life as far-

A  ready made family tried, but things fell apart. Ever the same, and she always lost.

 

But Kelly….

 

He exuded protective. He was sure of himself but proud of his work. At the same time, he listened. He seemed to care, and when was the last time she’d found anyone who did? Except Jodie- but that was kinda part of her job description. Jodie Singer did her job **very**  well.

 

Maybe Kelly wouldn't be like all the other so-called “family” she’d spent her life with.

Maybe he wouldn’t give up on her.

 

So she decided to open up a bit more before he left her.

 

“The car crash that killed my mother. I got hurt too, but they didn’t know about it until I’d already had some damage. I’ve been told I had surgery to fix the damage, but I woke with no memories of before the accident. I don’t remember my mother.

 

I’m so tired of not having anything to call my own. I had to look for family on my own because no one looked for me”

 

Sam went silent then, her emotions taking her voice away.

 

“You aren’t alone anymore. I promise you.”

 

Kelly rummaged for paper and a pen

He scribbled quickly, handing it to her.

 

“That’s my cell, call me if you need me. If I’m on shift, It may take me some time but I’ll get back to you. I’ll have Jodie bring you to the firehouse for a few hours soon.”

 

The sheet of paper Sam was holding abruptly went blurry.

 

Kelly realized that Sam had just gotten way more than she asked and that talking about her mother and the life she was living had taken a lot out of her.

His mother hadn’t been well, but at least he **_had_ ** her and a life of memories.

 

“Hey, It’s okay.”

 

He gently pulled her into a hug.

  
“It’s going to be better, I swear. You aren’t alone anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Sam does her routine to is My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark {Light em Up} By Fall Out Boy. If I remember right, The Blackhawks used it in the 2013 playoffs as a theme song.  
> Here's a link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQ0lE7e3yfk  
> Next chapter: Sam meets 51


	3. Meeting 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As sam interacts with everyone, I'll add character tags.  
> This chapter was a pain to write. but it's done, and the story can move forward.  
> NBC owns Chicago Fire, Not me. But I love dreaming up stories with the characters.

Two days later it was a shift day. He called Jodie, arranging it after he had talked to Chief Boden about bringing her in. It was a Tuesday afternoon, and her school had a half day anyways, so Jodie brought her in a little before noon.

He'd asked everyone to meet in the briefing room. Better to do this all at once, like ripping off a band-aid.

He'd told Shay the night of the day he'd taken Sam for ice cream. This was life changing. Of course, he'd told her.

**-Two nights ago-**

_**"A Sister? That's...That's huge! " Shay replied, astonished. "I know. Kelly stammered. I know it's a lot, but Sam needs someone reliable."** _

_**Leslie Shay knew that Bennie Severide was never the definition of reliable. For the first few years she'd known Kelly, she'd thought his parents were dead. She still didn't know much about his childhood, because what she had been told had hurt Kelly every time.** _

_**"Okay. The ice cream won you some points, but I better meet her in person soon!"** _

 

Kelly pulled Sam next to him. "This is my sister, Sam Williams.

"Hello"

Dawson whispered to Shay in stunned disbelief.

"Did you know about this?"

"I just found out about Sam two days ago. Kelly himself found out a week ago."

Dawson realized why Severide had been distant and distracted. It was never lingering tension over Shay, or the chaos of the last few weeks.

She heard Matt speak up. "Any family of Kelly's belongs here."

This cut the tension, and they all started to filter out.

Shay stepped up.

"I'm stealing her for a house tour. Come on, Sam."

"So you're Shay. Nice to put a face to the stories Kelly's told me."

Leslie Shay. Paramedic. Roommate. Best friend. All around skeleton key to Kelly's life. If Sam didn't click with her, there would be no going farther.

The tour was easy, drifting from hall to hall.

Shay pointed out the bunkroom and Kelly and Matt's office.

Sam knew Kelly was a firefighter on a rescue squad, but an office to himself and squad leader?

"Didn't realize he was that important." "Do _not_ tell him that. He does not need a reason to be cockier"

Sam snorted back a laugh. The stories he'd told painted him sure of himself, the hero. But the real Kelly Severide under all that manly bravado had a golden heart, fierce and loyal. Sam was realizing what only the people closest to him knew. Kelly, under all of it, was better that what the rest of the world ever saw. Kelly was worth every chance he got. And he'd given her one. Sam would not waste it.

Shay showed her to the truck bay. Sam saw Kelly with rest of the squad guys, at a table near the back.

"Why don't they sit with everyone else?"

Shay scoffed, with the vocal equivalent of rolling her eyes.

"Oh, it's totally a manly man thing"

Sam got that. Sometimes boys were idiots.

Apparently, some of them never grew out of that. Kelly waved her over.

"How do you like 51 so far?" "Cool. Question. So, I know what fire trucks look like. What's the different one? " Sam queried. "… That's Squads"

Sam winced. She just realized how bad that sounded.

"I didn't mean anything bad. It just looks different from any other I've seen. Bigger and more compartments for more things because Squad does more than regular firefighters….

"Now that I've had my bit of rambling awkward-" Shay spoke, saving Sam.

"I'll take you to the kitchen, that's where everyone else is."

They walked into the kitchen, where Peter mills stood cooking lunch. Shay settled in a chair beside Dawson, while Sam; never good at sitting still,walked over behind the food prep area.

"Can I help you with lunch Peter? " Sam asked.

He was about to shoo her out, not impolitely, but because a guest shouldn't have to do anything when Sam spoke up again.

"You let me visit, I can help somehow., " she implored.

"Alright. So I'm making pasta… Ah. You can slice up the bread and spread it with the garlic butter I put beside it?" Mills directed.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I won't cut any fingers off." Sam bantered

Humming softly, she got to work.

After finishing the slices, she grabbed some shredded mozzarella and sprinkled it on, then slid the trays in the oven. She moved to grab the rinsed veggies and sliced them for a salad.

She tossed them together as Peter finished the pasta and sauce.

"Lunch is ready!" A cheer echoed and everyone lined up for food. Sam went to go get squad from their table. Settling with full plates, 51 enjoyed lunch.

"The cheesy bread was my idea! " Sam effused

She moaned softly as she took a bite of the pasta.

"That's the best food I've had in awhile. The Andersons- that's the foster family I'm staying with- don't do "homemade." Jars, cans, and boxes all the way. Also lots of pizza and fast food" I don't think Keri can cook to save her life. Johnny and Mason, those are their two boys, they told me of her attempts. Set the oven on fire _ **four**_ times.,"Sam divulged.

Annd, I'm rambling. Sorry." she tapered off into a mumble.

Shay patted her on the shoulder.

"I'd rather you talk all our ears off."Shay encouraged

"Besides,you are not the first one here to blah, blah, blah till we want to duct tape their mouth shut." Shay nudged.

"Truer words have never been spoken.,"concurred Dawson.

There was a grumble from the others. Shay was straight to the point, as ever. Time flew; what seemed like only minutes later, Jodie was at the bay doors.

"Already?" Sam groused as she saw her.

"I know, Jodie. **_Rules._** I still like it better here"

Shay grabbed Sam's arm before she got up to leave.

"Make sure you come back to see us, okay?"

Sam really wasn't used to just being accepted as is.

' _I'm usually the problem. That's how my life works._ '

But knowing better and wanting more are two very different things. Sam's heart won this time. For once she ignored what she had known, ignoring the voice in her head that said: "it won't last, they'll get tired of you".

"I'd love that. I'll come back as soon as I can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short. forgive me?  
> Next chapter: The plot thickens. We see just some of how the Anderson's are bad, movie night, and a... shopping spree?! AKA save Sam from Leslie Shay on a mission.  
> Also, it says ten people have read this. Thank you all!


	4. Safe and Sound

The door was locked. It wasn’t the first time. It was never her fault. It was transport from her practise being late. A matter of bad timing, and she was stuck in the cold. Not tonight. No dusty cold dark garage. No fear of spiders, or congestion from cold. No moldering tattered sleeping bag. She walked next door to Mrs. Collins, their kindly old lady next door, and asked to use her phone.

 

What Sam had told Kelly made his vision go white. No kid deserved that. The city was under a wind chill advisory, for god’s sake! The Anderson boys were safe and warm, and they expected Sam to sleep in a cold garage. They had to be kidding!

 

“I’m coming to get you, Sam. Stay inside with her until I get there”

 

“Is Sam okay?” Shay questioned. She had seen the look on his face when Kelly had been talking to Sam. That look promised pain. She had seen it before, on her behalf.

 

“She will be.  Okay if she stays the night?” He questioned.

 

“Of course.” 

 

Like she’d give any other answer. 

 

Kelly came and got her, and they headed to a supermarket a block or so away from Shay and Kelly’s  shared apartment. 

 

Kelly picked out a few things for breakfast the next morning and they picked up dinner from the attached deli: Panini’s for Kelly and Sam, Italian, and Cuban respectively.  A Muffaletta slice for Shay. 

They stopped for pints of soup. The flavor of the day, cheddar potato bacon was a favorite of Shay’s, and Sam wanted some because it looked and smelled delicious. Kelly made Sam pick dessert- a half dozen monster cookies.

 

They went home with their loot.  Kelly took the grocery bags to the kitchen. From her spot on the couch, Sam sees Shay swipe the deli bag and head toward her.  

“So, since there’s nothing on tonight, I was thinking movie night.”

She handed Sam the remote but after a few minutes of browsing, she turned back to Shay. 

 

“I have no idea. You pick something, or we’ll be here all night”

 

“Okay, how about a Marvel movie?”

 

“Johnny loves Iron Man, I’ve seen both of them.” Sam mentioned.

 

“They have yet to make a good Hulk movie, so Thor it is.” Shay replied.

They ate dinner and got through Thor and the first Captain America before Sam could barely keep her eyes open

 

“Ok, sleepy. Time to find some sleepwear for you. It sucks sleeping in regular clothes”

 

Shay went to get the laundry basket, she had just done a load, she could find something for the night.  Sam looked at the dumped out pile and snatched at a T- shirt. It was an older rescue squad shirt of Kelly’s.

 

“Can I just wear this?”

 

“Sure, Sam.”  This, from Kelly in a chair nearby, he was going through his phone.

 

“Now that we have that settled-.” Shay threw another shirt at Kelly.

 

“Fold your stuff. I’m not doing all of it.”

 

“You wound me. Didn’t I get dinner?” 

 

Sam giggles, sounding younger than thirteen.

 

“It’s not like you went hunting for the meat or spent hours over a blazing stove, Kelly” she quips. 

 

“You just picked up sandwiches from a deli”

 

“Aw, not you too. Okay, okay”

  
  


The couch pulls out into a bed. They have extra sheets and a pillow. It’s not the worst place she’s slept. It feels better than most.  Maybe she really is wanted here. The apartment settles, warm dark in a cold night, and Sam sleeps easy.

  
  


The next day, Kelly drives her back to the Andersons. He goes with her, wanting to stop any conflicts or anger. 

 

But the house is still quiet. Worse still, there are no cars. They left.

 

Once again, they’ve completely ignored their responsibilities toward Sam.

 

“Come on, Sam. I’m calling Jodie again. You’ll stay with us for the weekend”

 

As they walked into the apartment, Sam went for the couch, while kelly went for Jodie’s phone number and to call her in private.

 

Shay walked in from the kitchen. 

 

“They weren’t there, were they?”

 

“No. I don’t what’s going to happen next. I mean, Kelly said I could stay for the weekend, but after? I dunno.” 

 

“Well, If you’re staying the next few days… We need to go shopping. All your things are at the Anderson’s. Get you actual pajamas, more clothes, bath stuff-”

 

“ **No!** **_No, no, no!_ ** ” Sam objected violently. 

 

“I don’t need anything! I‘ll get along fine with the borrowed sleepwear.”

 

This is what Kelly walked into when he finished talking to Jodie.  Sam turned to him.

 

“Kelly, please. **_Please._ ** Talk some sense into her. It’s only two days.” 

 

Kelly knew this particular look on Shay There was no stopping her. And it was in Sam’s favor. 

Why would he?

Sam realized she’d get no help.

 

“Oh, come  **_on._ ** ”

 

Sam managed to talk Shay into going to a supercenter store a few miles away.

She tried not to stay by any one thing, but with Shay’s gentle prodding, She picked some clothing. 

Two long sleeved shirts, a pair of jeans, socks, underwear. Soft pajama pants and a T- shirt to sleep in. Shampoo and body wash- Tree Tea and mint and almond honey milk, a bath sponge. Toothbrush and hairbrush. Fluffy socks to wear with her PJ’s. A few treats- french vanilla hot cocoa and Oreos. 

 

The hoodie was the last splurge. Sam had stopped by them, just looking at them, feeling their softness. Shay saw. 

 

“ Pick a color.”

 

“I don’t **_need_** it…” Sam murmured wearily.

 

“Pick a color. I can stay here  _ all _ day.”

 

“Okay, okay” Sam huffed.

 

Navy blue, big enough to swallow her, but not ridiculously. Maybe a size or three off.  Like a blanket that zips, with a hood to block out the world. Perfect. 

 

They finished, drove to a walk-up restaurant, got food and went home.

They continued the Marvel marathon with the Avengers, probably the best movie Sam had ever seen. She slept in comfort that night, feeling safe.

Sunday was spent in more of the same peace and calm.  Sam didn’t want it to end. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Messages left over the weekend, on Bennie Severide's voice mail:_

_'_ **Dad. Where are you? Sam needs you. The Anderson's wanted her to sleep outside last night. It was below freezing.'**

**'Dad. She told me she hasn't heard from you in weeks. What the hell is keeping you? I thought you wanted to make everything up to her. _Where are you?!'_**

**'Dad. Jodie asked me if I wanted to apply for guardianship. I'm going for it. _I'm done waiting on you._ '**

It was Monday. It came way too soon in Sam's opinion. Mostly because It was all up in the air for her. But Kelly eased her fears.

"I'll take you to school before our shift. You'll go to Treehouse for the night, i know they have a twenty-four-hour program. Tomorrow, Jodie is bringing the paperwork for temporary guardianship. I'll fill those out, and get the ball rolling on the full guardianship stuff."

So that was what they had been talking about in hushed tones when she'd walked in.

Sam turned to Shay.

"Are you okay with this, Leslie?"

On Saturday, Shay had told her that first names were just fine with her.

It was just one more level of acceptance.

"Yes. Sorry, you're stuck with us now."

Breakfast was made, everyone got ready, for work and for school.

Sam couldn't get rid of her buzzy energy.

"You are _**way**_ too chipper for a thirteen-year-old on a Monday morning"

Shay commented tiredly.

Why wouldn't Sam be happy? They got her out of that sham of a "home."

"We got to get going anyways, Sam grab your backpack."

Shay went to her room and grabbed a spare drawstring bag from her closet. She pulled Sam's pajama pants and sleep shirt from the laundry basket, also her new pair of jeans and a shirt. Toothbrush, hairbrush- they had shower stuff at Treehouse.

She handed it to Sam.

"It's not so cold this morning, go work off some of that energy. We'll be out in a minute"

Sam does so, taking the elevator down and walking outside.

She was in her own head, so she didn't realize the danger until he had her arm in his painful grip.

How had Glenn Anderson found her here in the first place?

"You little _**shit.**_ How _**dare**_ you tell that woman our business?

Sleeping outside never hurt me. Made me respect those in charge. They're talking about taking our boys, because of you! After we took you in! That brother of yours will know better soon enough, you aren't worth the trouble!"

Sam struggled to tear loose. She was small for her age and couldn't fight back that well.

" _Let me_ _ **GO!**_ _Kelly! Leslie!_ _**Help Me!**_ _**HELP!"**_ Sam screamed.

He twisted her, grabbing her with his other arm. She squirmed, managing to get close enough to bite one of his hands. She did, as hard as she could.

He yelled and threw her away. Both Kelly and Leslie made it outside in time to see her land on the concrete stairs near the entrance. Anderson ran for it.

" _ **SAM!"**_ they both shouted at once.

Everything in Kelly wanted to go after Glenn Anderson and make him pay for hurting his sister. But that's also why he didn't- _Sam was hurt._ She needed him more than Anderson needed to pay.

Shay had already kneeled by Sam.

"Sam, sweetie? Can you move?"

"Yeah." she answered "Kinda afraid to. Hurts."

"Kelly, get the penlight out of my bag." Shay asked, already in full first responder mode. She helped Sam to sit on the steps.

"Did you black out at all?" She asked, shining the penlight into her eyes

"I don't think so."

"I can see the cut on your head. Where else does it hurt?"

"My side and my wrist."

She felt her side. "That's a broken rib." She checked her wrist, making a face at the livid handprint.

"That's broken, too. This is a bad day, huh? Okay, hospital run. We need to get that wrist and that cut fixed."

As they waited, Kelly called Chief Boden to let him know what was going on, why he'd be in late, and to ask if Sam could stay at 51 for the rest of shift. Shay had gone ahead to work after Sam had protested both of them with her.

"You don't need to get in trouble over me. Besides, I got Kelly" She was right. Besides Sam would be back at 51 after this, and everyone would be able to look after her.

"Okay, okay- I'll see you at 51."

Arm in a plastic brace. Cut stitched and bandaged. Painkillers, and a broken rib care sheet later. They headed to 51.

The pain pills made her groggy, but as she sat between Leslie and Gabby in 51's kitchen, she could feel the angry energy coming off of one Christopher Herrmann.

I'm sorry I'm in your way on a shift day" She muttered despondently.

Of course, she didn't know Herrmann that well yet.

Hermann's face softened.

"Hey kiddo, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at those Anderson idiots."

Once you get Herrmann up and running, he keeps going till he runs out of steam

"They should have known what they were signing up for! My Cindy and I were given five of our own, but if fostering was the way we became parents, a girl like you or any other kid would be loved like our own. No kid deserves to get hurt like that, foster family or not. Parents like that shouldn't be parents at all."

A short time later, from pain killers and being somewhere safe Sam was about to face plant into the hot cocoa Mills had made for her.

Kelly, coming to check on her, saw this.

He went to her, gently scooping her out of her chair.

He carried her to his office, laying her on his bunk. He covered her with a blanket, then leaned over her and kissed the unbandaged side of her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter- Things slow down for a bit. Kelly, Shay, and Sam move apartments. Sam spends her first Christmas with a real family. We have not seen the last of Glenn Anderson, though.
> 
> In other story news, I'm working on a Dawsey + Louie story now. You can look forward to that.


	6. Moving on and Christmas Joys

Kelly stepped away from his closed office, where Sam was sleeping.

He saw Shay walking toward him. She pulled him toward one of the meeting rooms,

Once inside, She started:

"We're moving, right? I don't want that jackass anywhere near her again. Besides, Sam needs a bedroom to herself. I can call the realtor I used the last time. I still have her card." The realtor that had helped when Clarice and Wesley were meant to be her future.

Kelly thought they had more time to do things, but what happened today? Was not going to happen again. He had a call to make. Several in fact. If Shay could help with part of it, it would give him room to focus on what else needed to be done.

"I don't know what I'd do without your help, Shay."

Kelly sighed.

"I have to call Jodie again, and we'll have to report this to CPD. Can you keep an eye on Sam until I get those calls out of the way?"

"Yeah, of course."

The next day Sam and Kelly went to District 21's police station, for Sam to report exactly what happened that morning, and getting the help of the intelligence unit headed by Hank Voight to flush Glenn Anderson out of hiding.

Sam told Erin Lindsay everything that the Anderson's had done and gave a description of both Keri and Glenn.

"I've had worse than sleeping out in the cold. But I didn't want to anymore. That's what you get, I guess-"

Kelly squeezed her hand to stop that train of thought.

"No, Sam. No. They were wrong, okay? That kind of thing, no kid deserves. I don't care what they thought. They were wrong.

Erin spoke up:

"You're brother is absolutely right. He needs to answer for what he did. That's why you're here. "

While they were looking into new apartments, Bennie Severide showed up at 51.

"I trust you with her, and this happens-"

Kelly interrupted:

"Where have you even been, dad? She got hurt, yeah, but I'm taking care of it. I've been taking care of her since you dropped out on both of us. All of 51 has her back too."

"So the bastard is getting away with it?" Bennie replied, incensed.

"No. Erin Lindsay, one of Hank Voight's team, is working on finding the guy. You didn't answer me, dad. Where were you?" Kelly replied, shortly.

"…Beth doesn't want her around the boys. Says she doesn't want any problems from a foster system kid. She thinks she'll be a bad influence-"

Kelly huffed and swallowed back his anger.

"Don't blame this on her, or Beth! If you really wanted Sam, you'd fight harder!

I'll fight for her. I know she's worth it."

He chuckles bitterly.

"Go back to Kenosha, Dad. I got her."

It took a week to find a place for them: Three bedrooms, close to 51.

The apartment was big enough for them, while still being cozy.

It was the first time in forever Sam had had a room of her own.

The place had someone watching the front door 24/7 There was even was an outdoor pool they could use in the spring/ summer.

It was perfect.

All Sam had to place in her room were the contents of a duffle bag and a cardboard box.

"We'll make this place more your own in time, Sweetie." Shay said, looking at the sparsely decorated room.

Suddenly there were two weeks left until Christmas. Shay and Severide braved the crowds, slowly working through a list of things to make Sam's Christmas great.

The Saturday before, Sam asked if she could go out with them. She had found lists of ingredients for Hot chocolate and cookies in-a-Jar and wanted to make them for fifty-one as Christmas gifts.

They agreed, deciding they would get a tree as well while they were out.

She found jars at a local dollar store, two for one. She also got decorations, tags, and boxes for them.

While they were at the supercenter for the tree, lights, decorations, etc. She asked Shay for a little help with another part of the gift for Gabby.

She knew both girls knew each other better than she did at this point, but she was going to get something special to personalize the present for her.

She was thinking some lip balm, because winter, and some nail polish. She needed help with color and flavor, respectively.

It was all on sale, so they picked vanilla honey and berry pomegranate for the lip balm and rose garden and for a bit of fun, Fire Engine for the nail polish.

They stopped at one of those small pop- up Christmas stores to look for ornaments to personalize their tree beyond the containers of bulbs they bought.

It was there Sam found the other special gift for the members of house 51

There were customizable ornaments, and once she saw that one of the things you could get was the CFD symbol, that was it. Everyone's name, and Truck or Squad on them. Done.

A few days before Christmas, Sam came over to 51 since for once they had Christmas eve and day off, She wanted to give out her gifts.

She passed out bags. For Herrmann, it was a bit different. He got a big box.

She answered his questioning look.

"I was in a group home a few times, with lots of kids. I gave you extra cookie mixes so everyone's happy and the adults get cookies too"

"Thanks, kiddo"

She spoke up:

"Guys. The smaller boxes can be opened now. Gabby, you have one, too. "

Gabby opened hers: Same as all the others, fire engine red, CFD symbol. On the back was Gabriela Dawson, Firefighter

"I know it won't be true for awhile, but I know it will happen, and I couldn't leave you out."

The thirteen-year-old's unquestioning belief overwhelmed her for an instant.

Sam was scooped into a fierce hug.

She turned back to her seat. There were a few wrapped gifts and a bag.

"Guys. You didn't have to-"

Shay cleared her throat:

"Do we need another talk?"

"No. Thank you guys so much."

Shay and Sam had had a few talks about both presents and needing things. It might be an issue for some time, but Sam was getting better at not protesting every time.

"I'll save these for Christmas. Unless anyone wants me to open them now?"

Gabby and Shay started to chant:

"Open. Open. Open."

They motioned to the others they had seen putting gifts down. They joined in:

" **Open. Open. Open."**

"Ok, ok."

In the bag was two cards, She opened the first, from Gabby. It had a thirty dollar gift card from Walmart. "Get something fun." the card said.

The other card was from Matt. It had a thirty dollar amazon gift card in it.

"That's not all," Matt spoke up.

"I want to make something for your room. Just think on it and get back to me, ok?

"that's so kind, thank you, Matt."

In the bag were a few small candle jars from Yankee candle plus a whole bunch of travel size soaps from bath+ body works.

"You can find your favorite, and we can get more on a shopping trip."

"So cool. Thanks, Gabby!"

In the box from Herrmann, there was a Scarf and fingerless gloves/ mittens

"I had a little help from Cindy, I didn't think you want anything close to what Annabelle's getting."

"Oh my gosh, it's so soft."

Sam hugged him.

"Please tell her thank you very much"

She opens the last two.

From Otis, the collective works of Sherlock Holmes.

Of course, he got her this. He had been there the day the collection book she had bit the dust.

"Thanks, Otis. It'll be nice to read them all."

Cruz had taken direction from Otis, getting her the combo pack of BBC's Sherlock series 1+2

"I heard they're really good."

"Thanks, Cruz."

Of course, they got hugs, too

"Thank you for the presents, Guys"

It was Christmas eve.

The last few days had been mostly successful trial and error baking, cooking

and basking in the season.

So many firsts for Sam.

Tonight it was peanut butter blossoms and hot cocoa, The animated ' _how the Grinch stole Christmas_ '-the one Kelly and Leslie had grown up with and finishing decorating their tree.

Full and happy, listening to the TV which had switched over to _'It's a Wonderful Life_ ' and mostly watching the tree, Sam felt herself drifting off. She doesn't remember being carried off and tucked into bed.

Dim light through the window. It's snowing. Sam checks her clock, it's seven. She got out of bed, heading first for the bathroom for ibuprofen, and a toilet break. She knew that the next few hours were about spoiling her. The least she could do was breakfast.

She walked to the kitchen, pre-heating the oven. She pulled out a casserole dish with a breakfast bake made with eggs, cut up biscuit dough, bacon, and cheese. Also a tube of cinnamon rolls.

She prepped the coffee maker, then started on the rolls.

That tense moment before the tube pops was always a joy.

A while later, the oven was ready, so she popped the food in, and started the coffee maker.

Soon, she heard footsteps. Kelly walked into the kitchen. Yawning, he dropped into a chair at the kitchen island.

"Merry Christmas, Sam."

"Merry Christmas, Kelly"

"Should just be a few minutes, and the food will be ready"

Kelly smiled.

"So, do we blast Christmas carols to wake her up, or what? Hell, I thought Shay would be out here with you or the one poking me with a: "it's Sam's first Christmas with us, get your ass out of bed."

"Nah," Sam replied.

"We scare her awake, we pay for it later. I'll do softly, softly on this one"

"Does Leslie like one or two sugars? I know you like yours black as pitch and sweet. I know she wants the Gingerbread creamer, but-"

"One. Two with that creamer is overkill." Kelly answered easily.

She handed him his own, then picked up hers. She crept down the hall to Leslie's room, mug cradled carefully in her hand.

She slid silently into Shay's room. Setting the mug on her bedside table, she gently shook her shoulder.

Shay woke and stretched, blinking tiredly at Sam.

"It's nearly eight, breakfast in nearly done. I made you coffee. Wake up and come out when you're ready."

Sam slipped out as quietly as she came in.

'So Sam will never be the excited cries of "Christmas, it's Christmas! Wake up!", drag the parents- or in this case, big brother out of bed, it's five in the morning on Christmas day kid. Like her sister and herself were until their late teens

This day may have meant nothing to Sam until now. It was a nice way to wake up though.' Shay thought.

She finished her coffee and went out for a new cup.

Stubborn as she was, Sam had gotten really good at doing stuff one-handed. Currently, she was making a plate for Kelly.

Shay shot him a ' _are-you-kidding-me_?' look.

"Hey, she wouldn't let me."

"I've got to do something, guys," Sam interjected.

"It's a little slow one handed, but I got it."

She sat a plate before Kelly, then reached for his mug to fill it. Two more plates, A mug of coffee for Kelly and Leslie, and milk and orange juice for herself. Breakfast served.

Presents and stocking time.

Stocking first: earbuds, Lip smacker in soda flavors, a Life Saver sweet storybook, gum, chocolate samplers, Almond Roca, chocolate covered cherries and King Leo peppermint sticks.

Like a normal kid, once she was done with the stocking, Sam dove for the biggest box.

"A desk for my room. Awesome!"

That wasn't sarcasm. Sam was that happy with whatever she got.

Fun stationary, notebooks, some more clothes, blu-rays of the Avengers and Thor. All were received with equal delight.

Finally,there was a small pile of gifts, that Kelly pushed at her, saying that they all go together.

Sam opened the smaller one first. An IPod touch!

She opened the other, much bigger box, and promptly launched herself at Kelly for a hug.

A laptop! She had a laptop and an IPod touch!

"Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!"

This was earsplitting.

"Shay deserves some of that, she helped."

Sam leaped over to Shay, who hugged back with the same fierceness.

"Don't hurt yourself trying to be thankful. You're welcome, sweetie."

All and all, a good Christmas haul.

The rest of the day was spent watching movies, and munching on snacks while waiting on dinner to cook.

Christmas dinner was: Ham, mashed sweet potatoes, Green bean casserole, Corn pudding, ambrosia salad and Hawaiian rolls.

They had cherry cheesecake for dessert.

Her last memory of the day is listening to music on her iPod, and watching the snow fall outside her bedroom window.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NBC owns Chicago Fire. Enjoy!

She knew why they canceled school. It was freezing. Walking in, she took a moment to appreciate the feeling of

Firehouse 51. It was just as much home as- well home.  Armed with her laptop, books, and some extra credit school work, spending a shift at 51 would be easy.

+

She'd set up her laptop at truck's table in the kitchen. Engrossed in web surfing, she still got up and hugged Gabby when she showed up in the kitchen.

 

"What are you going here, Sam?" Dawson asked, sitting next to her and Shay.

 

"School got called off, Treehouse had heating issues. Kelly and Leslie didn't want me alone for twenty four hours, and Kelly okayed it with Chief Boden, so… here I am."

 

Softly, she added- "I'm so glad I packed some food- whatever Cruz is cooking reeks…"

 

Cruz's defense when everyone complained, and Dawson's subsequent taste test and spit take into Otis's bowl, made her muffle laughter into her hand.

 

She still offered Gabby a drink from her smart water and a piece of gum to take the taste out.

 

It was funny, but she knew it had to suck- Kari Anderson had done the same thing, thinking that this time, she'd gotten a dish right. Sam knew the pain well.

 

"What are you looking at?" Gabby asked sitting back next to her.

 

"Remember what Matt said he wanted to do?  I'm looking at DIY stuff to improve a bedroom. He can tell me if he can do it or not, I'm just looking for ideas right now."

 

Gabby smiled.

 

"I've got to talk to Herrmann and Otis about Molly's"

 

Sam smiled herself.

 

"Go on, I'll talk later."

 

A few minutes later, a call came in, and they all scattered to when they needed to be.

+

 

When the streets go dark, she's sitting in Kelly's chair at Squad table. It's eerie as hell, and makes her walk quickly to her brother's office and shut the door behind her.

 

Kelly poking his head in makes the tension go out of her, everyone is back and she is safe.

 

Stepping out with Kelly, she realizes that they brought the whole neighborhood with them.

 

Lucky for them, Mills had stocked up recently, so with the help of first and third watches supply they just make it

 

She has an Idea for the kids, grabbing her pencil bag and some paper from her supply, she goes to where Mouch has them playing corn hole.

 

"If anyone wants a fortune teller or some cool paper animals, I'll be in the kitchen, come see me."

 

She settles at a table in the kitchen, making things for the kids who ask.

 

When that guy tries to avenge his niece with the knife, It makes her jump. She has enough sense to protect the little girl that's getting a fortune teller made.

 

"You're okay, Sam?" Kelly asks softly

 

"Yeah, a bit jumpy, but you guys have my back. I'm okay." She answers, just as soft, not wanting to make a fuss.

 

She finishes the fortune teller and sends the girl back to her mom.

 

She tells Kelly she's taking a break and goes to find Shay, trading her pencil bag for the book she's reading for an extra credit book report. She also swipes an extra pillow on the way.

 

"I'm not bugging you?-"

 

"Never, Sam. Come on, sit. "

 

She asked Sam about the book she's reading- The Talisman  by Peter Straub and Stephen King.

 

She tells her where she is in the book.

 

"It's really good, I'm hoping to get it done by the end of the month. My teacher, Mrs. Button, looks at the books we read.   It's a big book- She expects five pages on it! Reading the book is easy- five pages on it are a pain in the butt."

 

"Yeah, but you love English, and you are enjoying the book. So five pages will be easy for you." Shay replied, trying to psych her up.

 

A few minutes later, she puts her bookmark back in.

 

"I almost forgot- I have something for you."

 

She walked back to Kelly's office.

 

She came back with a pretty box that she had got on clearance the last time they went to Wal-Mart.

 

"Remember that origami book I got? I got the crane perfected. I made one for you. Also one for ambulance 61. They're suppose to be good luck."

 

The one for Ambo 61 was fire engine red, with lacy silver swirls. Shay's was Blue with paler blue flowers.

 

"That is awesome!"

 

"I'm working on one for everyone- I just have to find paper that fits the person."

 

She settles back into reading. Then the lights go out.

 

Shay hears Sam's book fall.

 

"Sorry, jumped a bit. Geez, this nights a horror show."

+

Later, Erin Lindsay shows up. They grabbed the idiot who threatened Kelly with a knife over his niece.

 

But that's not all.  She talks of Glenn Anderson, and hearing that he's sent one of his friends after Sam.

 

Sam recognizes the picture Franklin Baker, one of his sports buddies, over for pizza and beers all the time.

 

"Just. Keep close, ok? Me, Shay, Casey, Dawson. Anyone here, really. They know Anderson's out for you." Kelly says after Erin lets them go.  Casey, Chief and I are going to make sure he isn't already here."

 

"I'll go back to Shay."

+

 

Then, Shay, Rafferty and Dawson leave for the hospital with the older woman who'd had a heart attack. Sam goes to sleep on the floor of Kelly's office, feeling safer with a door between her and everything else.

 

She's drifting off, when the door rattles. Kelly locked it from the outside.  She peers out of the blinds, just in time to     see Matt tackle Baker, who throws him into the wall. It gets loud then, with Detective Lindsay and Kelly having heard Matt's before tackle yell, and Lindsay threatening the guy at gunpoint to stay where he is. Chief is behind them, and Mouch and Herrmann as well.

 

She opens the door, to see Lindsay handcuffing the guy, and Kelly checking on Matt.

+

 

"I'm sorry he did that to you, Matt. You just recovered from what happened two months ago." Sam fretted.

 

"It's okay, Sam." Matt reassured her.

 

He'd thought of Violet, his niece, only a few years younger than Sam. How he'd feel if anything happened to the little girl he was just starting to get to know again.

 

He knew for a fact that Kelly would step up for her if needed, though he didn't know her that well. He also had brief thoughts of his own childhood, being lost and feeling guilty as the adults in his life failed him.

 

"I'm going to tell you something I wish I knew when I was a kid.  Whatever adults do, It's not the kid's fault.  Their problems and issues are their own, and never yours. Don't let it get to you, adults make their own choices."

 

Maybe if someone had told him that, he wouldn't have held on to guilt for so long over everything.

 

Gabby, who had heard of the fuss, and had come to check on everyone, agreed with him. 

 

"He'd stick up for anyone here. The same is true for the rest of us. Kelly isn't the only one who cares, and he isn't your only family." She added.

 

"That is true, and someday you will get it. It may take a while, but it will happen." Casey in turn, agreed with Dawson, adding what he believed to be true.

+

A few days later, and she is going back to school. In the dark of a winter morning, Glenn Anderson makes his move.

 

She's walking to her school doors when there is a brilliant pain in her head and everything goes dark. He scoops her up and carries her to a waiting van.

 

By the time anyone realizes what happened, he has her stashed away in a run down warehouse.

 

Four days of hell follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me for the cliffhanger, I'm working on it. My Chicago Fire/Med Tumblr is 51isfamily.tumblr.com


	8. Missing,  Frantic, Fevered,  Lost.... Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- I do not own Chicago Fire. Let me have my happy place, Please?
> 
> Sorry it took so long. I'm working on the next chapter now. Italics is Sam's POV

 

_When I really woke up in the warehouse, I was tied to a chair. My head hurt. Really bad. I felt sick. Wherever I was is dirty, damp and freezing. The light is dim. But I can just make out someone…_

_Glenn Anderson._

_He's seen better days. Stubbled cheeks. Red rimmed eyes. Dirty clothes. Someone else unties me, and tosses me carelessly onto a dirty mattress on the floor. The feeling of nausea rises, my stomach rushes into my throat. I have enough in me to roll over and vomit over the side of the mattress I'm on. I catch a look at Glenn as I roll back over. He has a light in his eyes, and a hateful smile on his face. Everything's too much, my head…._

_Lights out, Sam._

+

Kelly goes to meet with Erin Lindsay. Sam has been missing for two days now. He's tense with fear for his sister. He knows what happened the last time Anderson got time alone with her, lord knows what he's done to her, these two days. Coming out of the station doors is Kari Anderson. All the anxiety, stress and fear of the last few days roars up, and explodes out as anger.

" _Where's my sister!?_ Your husband wouldn't let go of his grudge against her, he's got her somewhere.

My sister is somewhere with your bastard of a husband, I know you think she deserved what she got, that she was nothing but trouble for your house. _Where. Is._ _ **HE!?"**_

Erin came out and got between them.

"Kelly, stop. Scaring her isn't going to get Sam home. She and Baker are our only leads, and Baker stopped getting calls from Anderson after he failed to grab her. Kari's it. Don't scare her off."

Softer, Kelly spoke again.

"She did nothing wrong. She kept your boys safe. Your sons are safe and sound. I just want her home."

There was a bitter huff from Kari.

"Mason and Johnny are with CPS. They have been moved to a foster home. I want my boys back. I've got nothing to do with Glenn's insanity.

He came back after they took them, and I kicked his ass to the curb. I want nothing to do with him or any of this. I want my _boys_ home!"

_+_

_I can't quite keep time right. But it's two days, I think? Since Glenn grabbed me…_

_I get water twice a day. No food. Not that I want to. I still feel pukey most of the time, with a dull throbbing in my head that won't quit._

_I get to pee in a bucket twice a day. Lucky me._

_At least the guy that Glenn's got hauling me around, turns his back when I do._

_I don't think Glenn knows quite what to do with me. I think I'd be dead now if he wanted that. I don't know what he wants._

_Every night when Glenn leaves and the other guy takes over watch, I scream for help until my voice goes. No one comes. I'm stuck here. Alone. I want to go home._

Shay sees Kelly pacing in the halls of 51. She knows they are no closer to getting Sam back. But the way Kelly's wound up, he's going to get in trouble.

It won't help anyone, and she says so. Kelly softens at the truth of Shay's words. She is right. He knows that.

"I know if it were you, we'd both be nuts. Do what you have to. Just don't get arrested. She needs you. Not in jail, but to actually be there like you have been these past two months.

Both of us are home to her, Kelly."

She gives him a hug and a soft kiss on the cheek. He softens more. She knows he isn't going to act rashly now. He walks a few feet away, then stops.

"What?" Shay questions.

"I know what to do. I have to call Detective Lindsay."

 

_+_

_It's night again._

_The guy Glenn got to guard me is kinder than him. He puts me back on the mattress, telling me that if I'm dumb enough to try fighting him and escaping, he'll get me back. I have no clue where I am, or how to find help. Besides, no one came when I screamed._

_I agree. Sometimes you can't fight. Sometimes you have to wait it out, and I will._

_I do fall asleep. I am awoken by pain in my feet. Rats! Those were rats! I think they were trying to eat my feet. Glenn had taken my shoes before I woke here, my dirty socks a tasty treat for them. It hurts, yeah. But I've lived trough worse, so I do sleep again._

Kelly goes back to the station the next morning. Calling Kari Anderson in, they devise a plan.

For a good word to Chicago's DFCS, Kari would play a part. She would get the information they needed.

This is Kari's half of the conversation:

"I hate that little brat too, you were right, she ruined our lives. I want my share of payback, Glenn. I'll meet you there?"

Kari goes to meet with him, and Erin Lindsay in civilian clothes picks her up after. They know where Sam is- time to act.

_Fourth day, I think. I can't tell. I don't think it's my head anymore. Everything hurts. I just want to sleep. But I can't quite breathe right._

_If I doze, Glenn wakes me by screaming, or slapping. I just want it to end. The other guy and him had a whisper fight, and he left._

_The hours pass. I hear- Something? Is that a car? Cars? Can't tell. Glenn runs for it. Gunshots. Outside. I try getting out of the chair I'm tied to, but only manage to knock it over._

_The door slides open. Detective Lindsay! Everything goes black._

 

+

"They got her. She's being settled in at Lakeshore." Kelly hangs up his phone.

"What are we waiting for?" Shay responded.

They headed off to Lakeshore, to Sam.


End file.
